


不该买的东西不要买

by morinachen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen
Summary: 帮马里奥搬家的时候，莱万多夫斯基发现了一个盒子，里面是一枚跳蛋





	不该买的东西不要买

被男朋友发现自己偷偷买的跳蛋，和被男朋友误以为自己觉得他在床上不太行。哪一边更糟糕一些？

对于马里奥.格策来说似乎都差不多，哪个都足以撩拨起自家男友的怒火。

莱万多夫斯基看了眼手里的盒子，又看了眼突然对透明胶带的包装袋产生了浓厚兴趣的格策，房间里尴尬的沉默着。

“所以。”莱万多夫斯基清了清喉咙，对打死不肯看自己一眼的格策说，一边颠了颠手里的盒子，“你最好能给我一个合理的解释，马里奥。”

格策心虚地咳嗽一声，快速地瞟了眼莱万多夫斯基，说：“我没用过这个。”

“是吗，很高兴听到你这么说，不然我就要嫉妒这个小东西了。”莱万多夫斯基拖长了音调，饶有兴致地翻看着盒子，“什么时候买的？”

“一两年前吧，我记不清了，是我刚来拜仁没多久的事情。”格策窘迫地看着男朋友仔细研究起了这枚小小的跳蛋，“看在上帝的份上，罗伯特，就把它扔了吧，行李还没收拾完呢。”

“你还没告诉我为什么要买这个呢。”莱万多夫斯基凑近格策，用他那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛看他。

格策花了好大力气才强迫自己不要沉溺在莱万多夫斯基的双眼里，他挪开视线，煞有介事地抖了抖手里的袋子，说：“行李，罗伯特，先把这些……唔……”

莱万多夫斯基一手抬起了格策的下巴，温柔又不容拒绝地吻了上去。

格策手里的袋子被莱万多夫斯基拿开，随手扔在了一旁，十几个小小的透明胶带滚落出来，然而格策没有心思去管这一团糟。莱万多夫斯基扣着他的下巴让他张开嘴，另一只手放在了他的后腰上，撩开他的卫衣下摆伸了进去，把格策往自己的怀里摁。  
“明天我们还有一整天的时间呢，马里奥。”莱万多夫斯基在接吻的间隙里轻声说，他把格策固定在自己怀里，后退了几步，转身让他坐到了床上。

莱万多夫斯基左右看了看，随手从脚边没有拉上的行李箱里抽出一根领带，他居高临下地看着坐在床上的格策，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度。

“而现在，我有一整晚的时间让你全部说出来，宝贝。”莱万多夫斯基说，对一脸懵逼的格策晃了晃手里的盒子。

 

这个跳蛋完全是来源于一次冲动消费。

那时候格策刚刚转会到拜仁，他在慕尼黑找了个房子，不是很大，但是装修风格很符合他的胃口。搬进去的那天晚上，格策躺在柔软的床上，闻着被子上洗衣液和阳光混合的香味，忍不住叹了口气。

这上面没有莱万的味道。

决定转会以后，格策以为自己已经做足了心理准备，足以让自己接受和男友从朝夕相处到分居两地的落差，然而当躺到床上的那一刻，格策就知道这些心理建设还远远不够。

他和莱万多夫斯基分开甚至还没有满二十四小时，格策就开始想他了。

这种思念一直缠绕在格策心里，并且在拜仁为他举办的欢迎会结束后达到了顶峰。

派对上格策喝了些酒，回到家后他站在玄关，呆呆地看了会儿黑漆漆的房子。

他能感受到他的身体和灵魂都在渴望着他的莱万。

后来的事情格策有些记不清了，他只知道再醒来的时候他趴在客厅的茶几上，面前摆着电脑，他揉着酸痛的腰腿坐直了身子，晃了晃鼠标想把睡眠状态中的电脑彻底关机。

然后他目瞪口呆地看到自己下单购买了一枚跳蛋。

这个小东西很快就寄了过来，然后被格策不知道丢在了哪个角落。事实证明他压根用不着这个玩意儿，因为他和莱万多夫斯基总能抽出时间见面，几乎没有什么“辗转反侧的夜”这样的“异地恋标准剧情”。

今年莱万多夫斯基也转会到了拜仁，他们终于又能朝夕相处，他们买下了一幢更大的，由他们亲手规划的房子，于是他们两个在格策的小房子里收拾东西准备搬家，这个落了灰的早已被遗忘的小盒子得以重见天日。

 

“原来是这样。”莱万多夫斯基了然地点了点头，手里把玩着一个小巧的遥控器，“要不要再加一档啊，马里奥？”

格策把半边脸埋到枕头里，喘着气摇了摇头。

然而反对无效，莱万多夫斯基把档位往上推了一格，格策几乎是立刻就呻吟了起来。

“一共五档，现在是第三档。”莱万多夫斯基说，他俯身，看着绷着身子颤抖的格策，低头吻了吻他的嘴唇。

格策难耐地磨蹭着身下的床单，那枚小巧的椭圆形物体现在完全埋入了他的体内，看上去可爱无害的小东西化身成了天底下最可怕的恶魔，抵着他的前列腺不断的嗡嗡震动着，他的阴茎精神奕奕地挺立着，急需一些抚慰。然而他的双手被莱万多夫斯基拿领带绑在了床头，动弹不得，只能哀求地看着气定神闲的男朋友，希望他能碰碰自己。

莱万多夫斯基温柔地看着格策，水蓝色的眼睛盛满了笑意：“怎么啦？”

他的手掌抚摸过格策的胸部，腹部，最后停留在了下腹，手指缓慢而色情地绕着格策挺立的性器周围打转。“想要吗？”莱万多夫斯基轻声问道，声音充满了诱惑。

格策忍不住咽了口唾沫，他急切地点了点头，渴望地看着莱万多夫斯基的那只手，他想要这只手紧紧地包裹住他的阴茎，然后上下撸动，带着薄茧的指腹会重重擦过顶端的小孔，让他在前后的双重刺激下啜泣着射出来。

莱万多夫斯基从善如流，一口答应：“没问题，保证让你爽，宝贝。”

然后他露出了另一只手里的遥控器，在格策突然惊恐的注视下又往上拨了一档。

格策的呻吟变得更大声了，他试图挣脱绑得紧紧的领带，或者想办法摆脱身体里的那个让他发疯的小东西。可惜两者都没有成功，就在他头脑发懵的时候，莱万多夫斯基的手放在了格策的性器上，慢慢地撸动起来。

格策仰着脖子漏出一声长长的喘息，他承认这是一个非常棒的手活，一点点地把他送上了云端，还差一点他就能爬上最顶峰——  
莱万多夫斯基却停止了撸动，一根手指堵住了格策的阴茎顶端的小孔。格策惊啜一声，睁开水雾弥漫的棕色眼睛，疑惑地看向莱万多夫斯基。

“这可是惩罚，小坏蛋。”莱万多夫斯基好整以暇，“再说了，买回来的东西不好好享受怎么行呢？别那么快就射。”

“我就是怕我太想你了……”格策可怜巴巴地说，讨好地看着莱万多夫斯基，“求你了，罗伯特，松手吧。”

莱万多夫斯基想了想，他直起身子，一手拉开了自己的裤子拉链，放出了自己半硬的性器，然后松开了绑着格策双手的领带，拍了拍他的脸蛋：“道歉就要有点诚意，马里奥。”

格策跪在了莱万多夫斯基的腿间，他低头，舔了舔嘴唇，伸出舌尖舔了一下莱万多夫斯基的阴茎的顶端。

莱万多夫斯基的手放在了格策的头顶，揉了揉他的头发，另一只手依然堵着格策的小孔，一边慢慢地抚摸着他的柱身。

格策呜咽一声，他张嘴，把莱万多夫斯基含了进去。

莱万多夫斯基舒服地喟叹，他鼓励地抚摸过格策的后颈和后背，哑着声音说：“宝贝，全部含进去，有奖励哦。”

直觉告诉格策这并不是什么好东西，但是他还是尽力含了进去，莱万多夫斯基的阴茎在他的嘴里很快完全硬了起来，直顶着他的喉咙。格策上下动起了他的脑袋，热情地吮吸起了嘴里的性器。  
莱万多夫斯基眯着眼睛，享受着格策天堂般湿热紧致的口腔。他拿过了放在一边的遥控器，调到了最大档。

格策的身体猛地弹动了一下，牙齿不小心磕到了莱万多夫斯基的阴茎，莱万多夫斯基呻吟了一声，忍不住挺腰顶撞了一下。

格策哼哼唧唧地抗议，舌头舔过口中性器的头部，再一次深深地含了进去。

莱万多夫斯基轻轻推了下格策的额头，从他嘴里退了出来，格策仰面躺下，跳蛋以最大的频率在他体内震动，他大口地喘着气，浑身都泛着情欲的粉红色。莱万多夫斯基几下脱掉了身上的衣服，踢掉了裤子，俯身和格策交换了一个热情又缠绵的亲吻。  
莱万多夫斯基揉了揉格策的穴口，慢慢插进了两根手指，后穴刚刚被扩张过，还被一枚跳蛋欺负了那么久，肠道柔软又不失弹性，紧紧地包裹着莱万多夫斯基的手指。

“说点好听的，马里奥。”莱万多夫斯基咬着格策的下唇，轻声说，一边用指腹磨蹭着他的前列腺，“说了我就满足你。”

格策的脸迅速红到了耳朵根，他感到一阵羞耻感，但同时他又太渴望自己的男友，于是他环住了莱万多夫斯基的脖子，把脸埋到了他的颈窝里。

“求你了，罗伯特，我需要你，需要…嗯…你的老二，只有这个才能满足我。我不要跳蛋，我只要你。”

莱万多夫斯基愉悦地笑了起来，他扯着跳蛋的线把它扯了出来，在格策的惊叫中随手把它丢开，然后扶着自己的阴茎顶了进去。  
格策的惊叫迅速转化成呻吟，粗硬的阴茎一点点撑开了他的肠道，鲜明的钝痛一波一波的返了上来。

莱万多夫斯基亲吻着格策的脖颈，一只手揉捏着他的乳头，分散着格策的注意力，等到他的胯部贴上了格策的屁股，他开始小幅度地抽插起来。

格策压根控制不住自己的呻吟声，深深埋入体内的阴茎不停地顶撞着自己的前列腺，给了他一波接一波无与伦比的快感，与冷冰冰的跳蛋不同，莱万多夫斯基总能用最短的时间把他送上巅峰。  
然而他的性器还在莱万多夫斯基的手里，所有快感累积起来却找不到发泄的出口，格策觉得自己的性器硬的发痛，他咬着唇扭着腰，一边呻吟一边哀求莱万多夫斯基让他释放。

然而莱万多夫斯基似乎打定了主意不放过他，反而更加用力快速地抽插起来，精准密集地碾压过格策的前列腺，看着他放荡地呻吟，棕色迷蒙地眼睛里含着满满的生理泪水。

格策觉得自己在天堂和地狱之间徘徊，莱万多夫斯基同时掌控着他的极乐和痛苦，让他既想快点结束这场欢愉的折磨，又想莱万多夫斯基能不停地给予他这份疯狂的快感。

莱万多夫斯基不停地进出着格策的身体，他的身体因为无法释放的快感痉挛抽搐着，紧紧地咬住凶狠的入侵者。莱万多夫斯基发誓自己愿意死在他的身体里。

最后几下抽插，莱万多夫斯基顶住了格策的前列腺，他放开了一直束缚着格策的那只手，搂着哭喊的格策一起射了出来。

 

把自己收拾干净后格策和莱万多夫斯基又回到了床上，格策累得不想说话，背对着莱万多夫斯基闭上了眼睛。

“我觉得……”莱万多夫斯基的胳膊环住了格策的腰。

“不，你想都不要想，赶紧给我扔掉。”格策咬牙切齿，打断了他的话。

莱万多夫斯基笑了起来，他调整了一下姿势，把格策往自己怀里揽了揽。

“遵命，马里奥。”他凑在格策耳边轻声说，亲了亲他还有些发红的耳垂。

他们一起沉入梦境。

-END-


End file.
